


Creature of the Deep

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Artist Steve Rogers, Beaches, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Meet-Fuck, OctoTony, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve is visited by a mysterious ocean creature when he goes down to paint the sunset on the beach.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950688
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Creature of the Deep

**Author's Note:**

> For day 01 of [jbbuckybarnes’](https://jbbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/) [Kinktober 2020 Challange](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/628024404798029824/kinktober-2020-challenge). Prompt: Handjob

The beach was always quiet. There wasn’t an easy way to access it aside from a fairly steep decent down a rocky trail. Most people, Steve thinks, miss the path, as overgrown as the bushland around it was.

Steve lets out a content sigh, setting his brush in the cup of water by his side. It was good to get away from everything every now and again. It was like letting out a breath you had been holding deep inside. Something he never realised was so knotted unravels within his chest, allowing him to breath freely again.

It was nice. It was one of the few places he could really let go of everything and forget the world. Whenever he got the chance he packed his easel and oil paints and he came down here.

Steve looks over into the sunset, wondering how he could get just the right blue for the waves. Deep, stormy and grey, but very blue.

Watching the ocean waves crash against the shore he notices something in the water, moving around. It looked like a man. Steve takes a step forward, ready to race into the water and pull the man out.

But what he sees stops him. From the dark rolling waves emerge long, red tentacles.

The thing moves, rising further out of the water... and heads towards him.

Steve stumbles back, knocking over his canvas. He quickly picks himself up and runs.

But the creature is faster.

A tentacle wraps around his ankle, causing him to fall.

“Shit!” Steve curses, rolling over onto this back. The creature looms over him. He looks so human. Almost like a man, except for the way his waist leads into long red tentacles instead of legs. Steve looks into creature’s warm, brown eyes and finds curiosity and heat in their depths.

The tentacle on his leg suddenly feels much more like a ‘hey, wait’ than a 'stop right there'.

With a series of curious clicks the creature inches closer, as if sensing Steve was becoming more receptive to his advances. The creature reaches out his hands and lays them on Steve’s thighs. They are surprisingly warm, Steve thought they would have been colder. The ocean was freezing this time of year.

Steve watches as the creature runs its hands up and down his legs. The hands are gentle, maybe a little rough, but there is no rush to the movements, almost as if they were asking a question. When Steve looks back up, he can see the hunger in the creature’s eyes.

He doesn’t know what makes him do it, but he unbuttons his pants and pushes them down his legs.

The creature flashes him a pleased smile and reaches for his cock, stroking him to hardness, playing with him in his hands. Clawed fingers circle his cock head, sending sparks of pleasure through his hard length.

“Shit” he groans, keeping his hips as still as possible, fisting his hands into the sand. He is sure that at this point he wasn’t going to scare the creature away, but he certainly didn’t want to risk it. The creatures hands were on the right side of rough, if he could Steve would fuck into those hands forever.

Emboldened by Steve’s positive reaction to his advances, the creature crawls between his legs and his hands are exchanged with tentacles, warm and wet. Steve groans, watching the head of his cock appear and disappear into the tight coil of tentacles. He cautiously fucks into the coil, his jaw slack with pleasure. “Oh fuck”

Unlike the creature’s hands there was no resistance as Steve slides his cock into the grip.

Steve cums with a groan, spilling his cum over the creature. His vision greys out around the edges and he closes his eyes. The creature makes a low noise, almost like a clicking purr.

The creature smirks at him as he licks Steve’s cum off his tentacles. Steve watches transfixed as the creature’s tongue chases every drop, unable to look away.

When all the cum was licked clean from the tentacles the creature turns around and beings making his way back to the water.

“Wait.” Steve cries out. “What about you?” he asks. He feels a little silly. He hadn’t heard the creature speak a single word this whole time, let alone any English. There was no reason to expect the creature would understand him.

“Don’t worry about me, Handsome. You did just fine.” The creature says, giving him a wink.

‘Oh. Well then’ Steve thinks, his cheeks heating with embarrassment. “I’m Steve” he says.

“Tony. It was a pleasure” And with that the creature disappears into the ocean.

Steve stays laying there in the sand, watching as the sun sets. His mind races with questions about what had just happened, a small part of him wondering if it was even real.

It certainly felt real.

He hopes it was.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
